


William

by Bhorzethorn



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Best Friends, But it will have OCs from me, F/M, Parody, This is will mostly have the OC from the movie, predator - Freeform, real life people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhorzethorn/pseuds/Bhorzethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it would be like if a Yautja had been stuck on earth for over 60 years after crashing. This is a parody of the movie Paul. Mild language and adult themes, in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this story is gonna be a different from what I normally write as it is my first Predator fanfic but a little different.
> 
> Well this story is really inspierd by the movie Paul and always like the thought of a Predator having to addapt to life on earth but in a funny way and I've wondered what Paul would be like if the alien was Predator.
> 
> So why not put the two together, in fact it was because of that movie I first heard of Preadtor. Right enough talking about what I want to the story to be onto the reading, I hope to enjoy.
> 
> Me and My best friend will be in this story but it won't be POV maybe a little.
> 
> The Predator that I'll be using is an OC of mine so he belongs to me and he won't be called Paul.
> 
> I don't not know the Predator frangise or Paul.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was 1947 Roswell new Mexico.

The night was partically winding and you could hear thunder in the destants. A slightly rusty metal windvain whined when the wind pushed it slightly. Although it was quite windy outside the large strong two level wooden house stood ferm.

Inside the house there was an old TV that was whiched off, a radio could be heard in the background which kept breaking up from the broadcast most likely from the storm outside.

On a old redish brown sofa with some throw pillows and knitted blanket was the main part of the living room and laying on it was a deep red golden retriever, who was sound asleep. Then suddenly and crackle from the radio woke the dog up, he then leapt off the sofa and run the front door and began to whine and scratch at the wood.

"Hang on, William" A young girl called from upstairs, about 9 or 11 years old came down to where her dog was calling was his owner.

The little girl, with long wavy blonde hair, a pink nightgown, a light pink cardie, a pair of small brown slippers and a brown worn out teddy bear. She came downstairs and opened the door to let her whimpering dog out.

William, who can hardy keep his excitement inside his dog body, ran out of the door like no tomorrow "Don't be to long now" the little says after her dog leaves the house and front porch.

The dog just ran and ran until he stopped about 30 to 35 yards from the house before he just sat down and looked up at the night sky.

The sound of whooshing and other unearthly sounds began to fill the air as a strange light from star filled space came closer to the house, making the darkness turn into day.

"William?" The little girl crept back outside, wondering why her dog was taking so long and what the wried noises were.

Her eyes widen in confusion, shock and fear when she saw her dog and this bright light hurtling towards to where they were standing "William" The little girl whispered in wonder at the sight before her eyes.

The dog to seemed unable to move from his sitting position as he saw the light getting closer and closer until what looked like a spaceship came down and the dog gave out his finale cry as the ship landed onto of him, giving him a quick death.


	2. Intro to Hannah and Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story is gonna be a different from what I normally write as it is my first Predator fanfic but a little different. 
> 
> Well this story is really inspierd by the movie Paul and always like the thought of a Predator having to addapt to life on earth but in a funny way and I've wondered what Paul would be like if the alien was Predator.
> 
> So why not put the two together, in fact it was because of that movie I first heard of Preadtor. Right enough talking about what I want to the story to be onto the reading, I hope to enjoy.
> 
> Me and My best friend will be in this story but it won't be POV maybe a little.
> 
> The Predator that I'll be using is an OC of mine so he belongs to me and he won't be called Paul.
> 
> I don't not know the Predator francize or Paul.
> 
> Enjoy.

The streets of San Diego was busy as usual, residents and tourists from out of state or out of the country were bustling one where they needed to ether by walking, bike, bus or car but ether way everyone everywhere had somewhere they needed to be.

Even if they were people visiting were really from out of country.

As two people were came up to set to set off traffic lights, anybody could that they weren't from here or any state as they weren't even from the same country.

They were British tourists. Both young ladies looking about as if they were in their late teens. One had thick brown chest length hair which was slightly wavy, she was about 5.2 and slender build and with cute curves.

She wore boot-cut jeans, with Lotus brown leather sard calf boots and simple white t-shirt with a demum jacket, she also had a large sachal, filled to the brim of drawing stuff, books, money, keys, phone and tablet. She also had a camara which was strapped to her trousers.

The other girl had thick mouse blonde hair that was mid buttock length which was straight, she was about 5.4, a bit broader in built with wider hips then her friends but completly falt chested.

She wore baggy combot trousers and and vidid purple hoodie and brown work boots. She had a large backpack also filled to the brim with the near enough the same stuff as her best friend.

But they didn't care how their bodies looked or what their clothes looked as they were here to have fun. Also both girls had comic con passes around their necks and both were holding on to them as if they were the most valuable things in the world in them.

As the girls looked up at the set of traffic lights waiting for them to change colour, they then heard people being shoved out of the way. They looked to the side of what was causing the annoying the people and a group of about five guys all dress in full costum of what looked like warrior orcs.

The two bf then looked back at eachother and smirked and gave out a little paphefic laugh at the men in the costum. The light then turn green and they and tyhe other people behind them began to walk across the road to the other side where their desination was. San Deigo Comic Con.

When the girls entered the large building of what is comic and gamer geek and nerd heaven. The two girls looked at eachother with this look of gkee and "let's rock this joint!" Before walking off together to go to their first load of nerd fun.

The two bfs were letting off steam first at what looked like a vertuil realite demo which they played together along with some younger kids, Amy looked like she was firing a machine gun while Hannah looked she was fighting off whatever the kids were "firing at her"

The girls then found themselves fronts seats in front for a robot that seemed to getting the whole packed filled room cheering with excitement and everyone had become little children, with cameras flashing and one of the girls got overjoyed when the robot looked at her.

They then found themselves looking around the stalls filled with everything a nerd wish that they had unlimited amount of money.

The blonde friend had brought herself a lizard face mask from a stall that was selling Star Trek stuff. The blonde one put the mask in front of her best friends face and gave it a wiggle to show her happiness in buying it and her friend returned her joy.

They bent down to look at the miniature model of a truck parked next the famous black mail box, they look at each other with a spark in their eyes, before heading off to get some to eat and drink.

While eating their chosen meals a person dressed up as a Predator walked pass their table which caught the blonde ones eye. Whilst someone dressed as Karkat Vantas caught the brunet ones, as he walked pasted her friend gave her a weird look.

After their full of food and drink they went for a walk around the building and stalls.

"I love it here, you know. It-it just feels so-" The blonde one spoke up, but couldn't find the right word to finish it.

"Right" Her friend finished.

"Yeahhh"

"We're 5,339 miles away from home and yet somehow I feel like that we belong here, Hannah" Amy commented before something caught her eye and she wandered off to the stall, without Hannah knowing. So she continued talking.

"I know what you mean, this is possablly the most fun I've ever had I'm so happy that we came here Amy... She paused waiting for her friend to answer "Amy?" She called for her friend and looked around for her. She then saw a similar figure with mid length chocolate brown hair at a stall selling swords.

Hannah then fast walked over to her distracted friend "I was talking over there without you..."She was going to complain in her shy demeanour but then she saw what her friend was looking at. A katakana.

"May I?" Amy asked the chubby ginger stall owner.

"Be my guess" He answered. Amy carefully picked the black sheathed sword from it's stand and held it firmly in the hands "That there is a black vampire" Amy then pulled it out a quarter way with the typical sound of a sword being unsheathed, which made Hannah flinched.

"Careful she bites" The stall owner warned.

"How much?" Amy asked, holding the handle as she was expecting the unique blade whilst Hannah gave a worrying look behind her friend's shoulder.

"$1,349.99" he answered.

Amy looked at him, never breaking eye contact before pushing the blade back in it's sheath with a sudden force with again made Hannah flinch at the sound.

Without saying a word they left the stall and walked away.

"Aren't going to get it?"

Amy just replied with "Fuck that" In Klingon.

"Far enough" Hannah commented.

 

The two then found themselves in a queue in line for a book signing for Adam Shadowchild, both were very excited.

"I can't believe we're gonna meet Adam Shadowchild" Amy whisper to her friend, voicing her joy.

"I know, he's like the coolest guy ever" Hannah was trying to keep the fan inside her hidden away.

The two people that were in front of them had walked away and they could see Adam.

"Come forth" He muttered, making his gesture with his hand, similar to what a king would do to anyone lower then him to approach the king.

The two girls stepped forward and placed their favioute Adam books, for them to be signed.

Amy gulped before speaking her words "Can I just say that your book on the has really inspired me and my w-w-work and that I-" she trailed off, not knowing what to say so Hannah picked it up "She actually won award for best short comic drawn by 9 year old in 2007" And the come on eye brows to Amy to show her work.

Getting the hint, Amy reached for her shoulder bag and pulled out a thick comic book "This is my work at the moment" She said before handing it over to Adam.

At first he refused "No no, I can't-" Amy gave a slight pleading look, holding out the book "-it's really a polerce thing-" Adam's tone suddenly changed when he saw the front cover of a green alien woman, with three breasts and she was coming out of a spaceship "That is amazing, three tits. Good job"

Amy a swell of pride forming inside her chest from his words "Hannah is my artist and I write the story" Hannah, unlike the her bastard friend, Hannah felt embassressed and gave Amy a look which the brunett return with a "heh heh, please don't kill me later" one.

"Well this is quite something" Adam added.

"Yeah well I'm having trouble finishing the ending"

Adam gave the book back before placing his chin on his hands "Well a wise man once said. You have to spin a yarn before you can weave a great dream" Amy and Hannah looked at one an other for a second before back to Adam.

"Which wise man said that?" Hannah asked

"Me, I just said it me"

"Oh" Hannah mumble looking back at her bf, feeling a little stupid. Amy was about say something until one of the two bodyguards stepped in "Sorry but you two have to move now" He whispered but spoke firmly.

The two girls understood and hastily gathered gather the book before quickly shacking Adam's hand, both muttering a thank you when they did.

When the girls left, Adam quickly pumped and rubbed some hand saniterizer into the his hands before the next two people came up.

"Have you brought a book?" He asked the fizzy hair girl with glasses

"No" She answered shyly.

"Then fuck off"

 

The rest of the day went on with great nerd joy. So by the time they were at the hotel that they staying in they were knackered but the a good way.

Both were in there white bathrobes, Amy had just come out of the bathroom and Hannah was on the bed talking to room services.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you and the RV has got separate beds because there has been a bit of confusion at the hotel" Hannah smiled and nodded at her friend, who was now lying on her front at the end of the double bed.

"Really? It has? Oh thank you very much. Good bye and have a nice day to you to" Hannah replied in slight awkward tone in wishing the person at the other end of the line a nice day, as in England all you say is bye and end of call.

Hannah then hanged up the phone and turned to her friend with a beaming smile "Just been talking to the RV people"

"Where is it?"

"In the car park"

"I think you mean the parking lot"

"I sure do" Hannah replied in an American accent "Did do you like my American voice?" She giggled as Amy got up to the side of the bed.

"How long have we dreamt about this?" She asked already knowing the answer with a smile.

"Since we were kids" Hannah replied

Amy then stated "Look at us. We're to grown teens girls in America" Just as she said that last sentence the door bell to their room rang.

"PIZZA!" The two girls fisted punched the air like little children.

Amy opened the door to let a Mexican man in, wearing his uniform and holding a large sliver tray.

"Come in" Amy opened the door wider and guided the man inside "Where this down?" He asked

Hannah got up from her bed and walked to her friend then said "Um just place it on the bed there" Pointed at the large map on the bed.

The guy looked at the two girls "You girls on honeymoon?"

Both girls turned red and flustered "What?! no no no" They said in sync "No we're just friends" Amy added.

The man gave a small shrug and looked down at the map "On a road trip huh?"

"Oh yes. We're going to start to travel to Roswell New Mexico and then we are going to find the black mailbox" Hannah explained whilst guiding their route with her finger.

But the man looked at the two girls as if they had three heads or something, Hannah darted her eyes awkwardly until Amy just changed the subject "Do you believe in aliens?" She asked.

"What do you mean aliens?" He replied with question, as Amy and Hannah swallowed in remembering what not to say to certain people in the country they were in.

"I'll clear the bed" Hannah piped up before gathering the map.

"Yeah" Amy added removing the bits of paper, the man then seem to forgotten what they were talking about as a smile came to his face as he place the pizza down the bed.

Amy then gave the man a tip before saying thank you and good night then closing the door.

After having their fill of pizza and sci-fi films, the two then were in their pjs (which were just a pair of baggy trousers and large t-shirts) reading their giant road map.

With a sigh, the girls flopped the map on their laps "Big day tomorrow eh?" Amy sighed.

"Yeah. What do you think your gonna dream about?" Hannah asked as she started to sleepily.

"The open road. High adventure. You?"

"Predator"

"Please don't" Amy sighed

"Ok"

"Alright, goodnight chicken"

"Goodnight sausage" Hannah and Amy then leant over their bed side light and in unison they counted "Three, two, one" The lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes part two up and running.
> 
> I hope you like it. Sorry that no predator in this chapter. But I really like to keep this as close to the movie's plot but not exactly same, that would be boring.
> 
> I hope that you Homestuck fans spotted the little something. Thank Amy for that.
> 
> Well I better start with part 3. Thank you


	3. Their holiday begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they meet William? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again in this one I don't know if me and Ames will meet William in this chapter.
> 
> Me and Amy belong to ourselves.
> 
> Paul and Predator belongs to their repestive owners.
> 
> William belongs to me.
> 
> I do apollogize here if the grammer and spelling isn't 100% but other then that please enjoy.

The two girls woke up at 7.00am, the reason they woke up so early was not to get everything ready but mostly to watch morning cartoons like SpongeBob, Transformers Prime and Amazing Spiderman. Hannah and Amy nearly had a fit when it was an episode with Deadpool in it and their Spidypool and the vase amount Transformers shipping feels went through the roof as their minds cooked up drawing ideas.

But whilst they were watching, they were packing, having breakfast and basic wash of themselves, all the while taking pauses at the TV.

After their healthly dose of cartoons they gathered their bags, gave one last look around to make sure that they didn't leave anything. Happy that they didn't, they closed the door and went downstairs to give the room keys to the front desk before leaving the hotel to collect their RV.

The two girls stood outside, Amy looked at down at her watch to see if they weren't to early of late "What an amazing con" Hannah stated.

"That my friend was just the beginning" Amy commented, patting Hannah on the back as small yellow car drove up to them and one of the hotel's valia got out of the car. The man was clearly of an Asian decent though his accent was American.

He walked up the two girls with his arm outstretched towards them holding the car's keys "Here you go" He said cheerfully.

"That's not ours" Hannah pointed out.

"No?" The man asked worringly.

"Nah, that's ours" Amy pointed over at large and sturdy RV coming out of the car park, both girls smiled at seeing it. They collected their bags and jogged over to their wheels.

Thanking the valia for their keys, they entered their RV. They didn't really take the time to look around as they wanted to get moving on their adventure, Hannah took both of their bags and bung them into the bedroom as Amy got into the drivers sit and started the engine.

"You alright driving on a different side of the road and vechical?" Hannah asked, returning from the bedroom and sitting down in the pastenger's sit.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

The girls took a moment before Hannah said a magic word "Drive" Before she switched on the radio and it started to play a country guiter song with no words. Amy then started to pull out of the hotel and began to long drive.

The drive took hem through San Diego as they wanted to leave the city and head to the country. They drove through forset and some great deset plains, during the drive Hannah had taken out her sketchpad and began to draw surroundings.

During their drive Hannah noticed a herd of wild horses and imderityly started to take pictures and draw them. She about to roll down the window to do her horse call until "DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM!" Amy shouted.

"Why not?" Hannah whined.

"You know I'm scared of horses"

"I know. But I'm not"

"You bring though horses over here, then no tea you" And that Hannah closed the window, wide eyed at the thought of no tea but then pouted before waving goodbye to the wild mustangs "Stay wild my friends" Amy rolled her eyes and smiled, when it came to horses Hannah could forget everything else.

The two drove somemore before they found themselves in the Vasquez rocks of California.

The girls deciaed to get out for a drive break and by break they would begin make believe. Hannah was wearing her lizard mask she brought from comic con and began "fighting" Amy.

Hannah pretend to crush Amy, until her brown haired friend broke free.

"That one?" Amy pointed at Hannah's right arm as Hannah lunged her arm forward in a claw like montion, Amy jumped backwards and picked up a small rock and was about thumb it on Hannah's head, until her eyes looked up and her body froze.

Hannah turned as well, wondering what it was that froze at what her friend saw. There was a group of out of state tourists and they all had their cameras turned on the duo and were staring quietly.

"PEOPLE!" Hannah cried at the her friend before they both ran off out the mini canyon and back to their RV. As soon as they got in they both agreed not to get and "play" anymore.

As they drove through more natural wonder and beauty, they soon found themselves driving into Area 51, Nevada.

Hannah had found herself lost in her drawings once again from the wild world they were driving by to the wild horses from earlier and some gay transformers and predator porn here and there.

"Hannah your not drawing porn again are you?" Amy asked, knowing fully well what the awnser was going.

Pulling Hannah out of the her space, she slowly looked up and turned to her friend with a sheepish grin "Mayyybe" She piped up.

"Sighing, Amy grinned before asking "Who's of it this time?"

"...Optimus, Knockout and Breakdown"

"Oh really?!" Amy launghed from the driving seat to look at the peice of art.

"AMY, YOU DICKHEAD! THE WHEEL!" Hannah screamed before pushing Amy back in the seat and straighting up the Rv's drive.

The brunette, now flushing red with emebassresment and shame quickly grapped hold of the now still wheel "Sorry" She mumbled "But I just wanted to-"

"I know that they're your ot3, that's why I ws drawing them. A little gift for you"

Amy face lit up again "Yessssss!"

"Until it's finished"

Sighing, Amy knew that she wasn't going to get another chance to look until Hannh gave it to her "Ok...want some lunch?"

Hannah was back to drawing and just nodded with a smile.

They parked their RV outside of what looked like a 1980s space station, complete with a staute of the typitcal UFO and the two girls could not resite a picture, well Amy couldn't.

"Smile" Hannah took the picture of her friend grinning in glee in front of the UFO before they went inside the space cafe for a bite to eat.

After sitting down at the bar the lady serving them came up with two bumber stickers, on of a UFO with white Sci-fi wirting whilest the other was a simple black and yellow one with the tipyicle 1940/50s alien face and black writing.

"Eyes in the skys or alien on board?" Asked the bar lady, she most likely the cafe owner as well. She looked like she was in her late 50s or earliy 60s but she was very well for her age. She was slim with slight curves, her hair was in 1960s blond afro, thick and clury. It looked spayed in place but the colour looked real.

She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that hugged at her. She had many bangles and rings decorating her hands. Her short were a light brown colour and she had a green bumbagwith a small yellow aporn.

Hannah and Amy looked at eachother after the lady showed the two bumber stickers, they muttered between them and nodding agreement in their choice.

"Alien on broad please" Amy stated with a smile.

"Ok, if y'ur sure" The lady commented returning the smile before sliding the chosen sticker the brunette.

She turned to Hannah "So what will it be pumkin?" She asked, refering to what Hannah will have to drink.

Looking over the small menu, Hannah saw what she wanted "I'll have the spaceship please"

"Oh, wan a sparkler in that sweet, pea?" The bar lady asked.

The two girls looked at each other, Hannah with an unsure exspression so Amy nodded for the sparkler "Go on"

Hannah nodded in agreement "Yes please"

"Ok, if you're sure" The lady smiled, before taking the menus and walking to the back of the café to get what the girls wanted.

When she was out of sight, Amy patted Hannah's shoulder "Off to the toilet"

"Alright" Hannah anwsered looking back at the comic she was reading. When Amy head gone through the loo door, two men came into the cafe, they both drew Hannah's attenion mosly because of their thick hillbilly accents and the fact that they were talking quite loud.

The man who entered the café first was clearly the older one of the two. He had a green hunting jacket and cap, he wore brown combat trousers and had thick brown moustache, most likely he had brown hair.

The other man looked like he was a few years younger then the other one. He had blonde hair, a few shades lighter then Hannah's. He wore a baggy dark green thick jacket and black baggy trousers that hide his body, though you could see that he was quite skinny.

"Well he was on that bull and he screamed "C-c-c-cut her lose!" The taller and older man exclaimed, which both men then balled out in laughter.

Which Hannah joined in her laughter, but when she did it Hannah was expecting that they would just smile at her and go back to their talking like but then she remembered that she wasn't in England.

So instead that looked at her as if she just said something offensive "What you laughing at?!" The elder asked.

Hannah now knowing she was hanging over hot water, adverted her eyes to the floor and said nothing as she turned back to the bar and to her comic "I don't know you girl" The elder one continue to comment still.

"What was that about?" Then other one asked as they sat down at a small round table.

Just as they did so, Amy came out of the toilet quite overly happy so she naturally drew the attention of the men "Hannah! An alien just popped up in there!"

Hannah tried to hush her friend as the men started to cause tension "What?"

"Behind us" She whispered.

"Oh" Amy took the hint and sat down quietly, looking at her hands awarkly. About a second or two later the bar lady came back.

"Here it comes!" Hannah cringed at what was about to come and she felt like she wanted to jump off a cliff now.

The lady was doing swooshing sounds of an aircraft and moving the glass with the drink and sparkler around as if it was flying. Hannah could feel those men's eyes boring into her back and looking that the two girls as if they were some freaks.

"There you go sweet-pea" She smiled and placed the drink infront of the dark blonde girl, but what Hannah looked at the drink then at her with such anixtey and worry, she mouthed "What?" And when Amy and Hannah darted their eyes to the derection of where the men were as well as pointing their thumbs "at" them.

Once the bar lady got the idea she nodded slightly went to the two hillbilles "Well, you men look like you could use a couple of beers"

"You do that" The man with the hat commented.

"Alright" The other man added.

As the lady came to the back she coughed lightly to get the two girls attentions and nodded her head to the door with a sweet smiles implying the "You girls better leave, for your own safty" And the girls took the hint "I'll start the RV" Amy spoke from the side of her mouth.

"Ok"

Amy was the first out the door and the men paid no mind to her but Hannah stayed a little to take a sip of her drink and grabbed her comic before turning back to the bar as she forgot the bumper sticker but the bar lady was already one step ahead, rolling her eyes she handed the younger girl the sticker.

As she turned to get out of the cafe the two men stood up "What you doing? Don't you put those qure eyes on me"

"I forgot the sticker" Hannah said as quickly as she could with looking at them or stopping.

Amy was already in the driver's seat with the engine on waiting for her friend, when she finally got in the pastenger seat Amy asked "What took you so long?"

"I was putting the sticker on"

"Phew, those were not are type of people weren't they?"

"No they weren't" Hannah giggled.

"Though I dought that we'll be seeing them again" Amy smiled as she revesred the RV but stopped with eyes wide on both girls when they heard and felt a loud crash.

Not looking at each other Hannah spoke "That wasn't their truck was it?"

"Nah" Amy anwsered, slowly moving the RV forward.

"Should I go can and check?" Hannah offered hovering over her seat, them still not looking at eachother.

"Nope!" Amy then slammed on the gas pedal, shooting them forward and creating a dust cloud behind them leaving a black pick up truck with a massive dent in the left door.

The girls or rather Amy continue to drive well into the evening, even when it was now quite dark, Hannah was now drawing again and Amy took a sip of her coffe the was in a flask in a cup holder.

"Do you want to bunker down now Ames?" Hannah asked.

Amy yawned "Yeah why not I mean we have got a whole two weeks to got driving and exploring" Just had Amy finished her sentence two headlights lamps appeared in their rearview mirror.

Fearing that it was who she thought it was, Amy pressed on the gas and began to speed up "That's not those men is it?" Hannah stopped her drawing looking at the small mirror as she started to feel her heart rate speed up and eyes widden in fear.

"No!"

"You're sure?!" Hannah questioned.

"NO!" Amy cried as she slammed on gas pedal hard, jurting the two girls backwards from the speed.

Their lungs seemed to have stopped working as the vechial behind sped up and starting honking it's horn at the RV "They're gaining on us!" Hannah screamed, dropping her sketchbook and pencil as gripped tighly on the dashboard and her chair's armrest, though it was getting hard as she felt her hands increasing their sweat from fear.

"Ahhh! They're gonna rape us and break are arms!" Amy yelled looking in her sideview mirror, keeping her foot on the gas.

"I don't want my arms broken!" Hannah was on the verge of tears as the vechical got closer and the horn got louder.

"What!?" Amy asked with a horrfied look on her face.

Before Hannah could think of something to repley, she heard the horn right next to the driver's side "They're over taking us!"

"Oh shit!" Amy still had her foot down as both girls expected a black pick up truck with two pissed off hillbills armed to the teeth and ready to blow the girl's brains out with shot guns.

Just as the girls feared the worst was yet to come a black car past them instead with it's horns blazing and lights flashing.

"It's not them!" Hannah exclaimed and breathed a sighed of relief and sunk onto her chair.

"Phew" Amy puffed and let her foot off the gas, now knowing that they weren't in danger.

The two best friends then turned to eachother and laughed together to calm themselves but their joy was short lived as the car in front of them suddenly breaked and turned to it's side and rolled over twice causing it to set on fire and roll off into the dirt at the side of the desert road.

The girls sharply turned forwards and screamed again and the accient that just happened before them "HIT THE BREAKS!" Hannah cried.

Amy steared off the road in and slammed on the breaks causing a large dust cloud in appear infront of the RV.

Hannah and Amy looked at eachother worry at what they just saw, before they got up from their seats and grabbed their headtorches.

Being as carefull as they could, suffing up their boots in process as they were walking slowly to the wreaked car "Hello?" Hannah called looking in the burnt frame of the car, the sand wind made her long hair whip infront of her eyes and mouth.

Amy came to her friend's left side and walked backwards away from the car as heat got a bit much as some parts of the car were still on fire.

After not seeing anything or anyone nor getting a response, Hannah suggested "Maybe you should call for help?"

"Good idea" Amy then reached into her coat pocket and pulled her phone and dieled 911 then pleaced it device to her ear "It's ringing" She added.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A male voice spoke up from behind them.

The sudden voice made the girls freeze on the spot and suck in their breath, Amy's grip on her phone tightened. Darting their eyes at eachother, Hannah and Amy gulped and slowly turned to the voice.

What they saw made their eyes swell. A few metres away from the bfs, hidden in the shadows of the RV was a large black human like shape though much larger and taller then a man, standing next to a large which the person had left foot up against as the person lit a fag and puffed out the smoke.

A pair of bright yellow eyes flashed in the dark making the girls stumble backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY! Part three is done and William has now come into the story, well kind of.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait as I was feeling the motivation to write for the past few months and that college is pain sometimes causing me to become depressed but now it's this chapter finished and I'd like to say thank you for all of your patience and that I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Well better start writing the fourth part.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this chapter is very short much like the beginning of the film but it was just to set what was going on and how "William" got to earth and how he got his name
> 
> I hoped that you enjoyed and liked this little chapter.
> 
> Paul and the Predator movies belongs to respectful owners.
> 
> William belongs to me.


End file.
